RICO
|next = |viewers = (live / total) 2.87m / 5.84m |synopsis = Jimmy demonstrates to Chuck that he's willing to do almost anything to win a case, even if it means getting his hands dirty. }} "RICO" is the eighth episode of the first season of Better Call Saul and the eighth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser In a flashback, a jubilant Jimmy pushes a mail cart at HHM. His smile fades as he reaches Kim's office and holds up an envelope. He tells her that he can't open it, since he's too nervous about its contents. Kim takes the envelope and reads the letter, then kisses Jimmy. In Chuck's office, Jimmy reveals that he has passed the state bar exam, having taken online courses and applying to the University of American Samoa. Jimmy asks if he can come work at HHM once he is sworn in. Chuck tells him that he has to confer with the other partners, but signals optimism. Later that day, Jimmy celebrates with Kim and his co-workers in the mail room. Howard stops by the party and - after the others have left - informs Jimmy that HHM will not be hiring him. Act 1 In the present, Kim unpacks in her old office. After salvaging the Kettleman case, she is back in the good graces of HHM and has been allowed to return from exile in the dreaded "Cornfield." Howard convinces her to attend the firm's press conference on the settlement of the Kettleman case. She agrees and stands demurely in the background as Howard makes the announcement. Jimmy watches the proceedings on TV with disdain, thinking Howard is taking credit for Kim's labors. Shrugging it off, he returns to his task at the reception desk of Sandpiper Crossing, an assisted living center where he has come to visit a client. Jimmy wraps up a meeting with a resident, Irene Landry, concerning her will. Irene realizes that she doesn't have enough money left from her "monthly allowance" to cover Jimmy's bill, which piques his interest. Investigating, Jimmy compares the bills of several Sandpiper residents and uncovers multiple cases of gross overcharging - the basis for a lawsuit. He convenes a group of seniors to point out the errors in their monthly statements, which is noticed by Sandpiper's facility manager. Jimmy heads over to Chuck's house to consult the files of some of his other Sandpiper clients. He shares his discovery with Chuck, who has been unable to resist processing the paperwork that Jimmy asked him to store. Chuck is shocked that he missed such egregious errors, but begrudgingly agrees that a class action lawsuit could be brought against Sandpiper if Jimmy can establish a pattern of over-billing. Jimmy returns to Sandpiper, but is banned from the premises as they have enacted a new policy in order to protect their residents from unwanted "legal solicitation." As Jimmy argues with the facility manager, he hears the unmistakable sound of shredding from an adjacent office. Jimmy manages to talk his way into being allowed to use the restroom, where he furiously scribbles a "demand letter" on toilet paper, informing Sandpiper of pending litigation against them. He thrusts the "document" at the facility manager before he is tossed out. Act II At work, Mike recieves a call from Stacey, who has accepted the situation and forgiven him for his involvement in Matt's death. She asks if he could watch Kaylee later on while she is at work, to which Mike readily agrees. There will be no impositions for her; anything she needs, Mike will provide. Jimmy returns to Sandpiper at night to search their dumpster for the shredded documents. As he digs through the garbage, he receives a call from Rick Schweikart, Sandpiper's attorney. Schweikart also happens to be an old acquaintance of Chuck's and asserts that he's calling Jimmy out of professional courtesy to him. He warns Jimmy not to pursue legal action against Sandpiper. But as Jimmy climbs out of the dumpster, he discovers the shredded documents deposited neatly in a nearby recycling bin. Act III At Chuck's house, Jimmy spends the entire night piecing the shredded documents back together. The next morning, Chuck finds an exhausted Jimmy, still up from the night before. Chuck steps away to make coffee and returns to find Jimmy asleep. Impressed by his commitment, Chuck decides to pick up where Jimmy left off, and by the time he wakes up, Chuck has assembled the "smoking gun" - an invoice for syringes from a medical supply company in Nebraska. Energized by the work, Chuck gives Jimmy a long list of case law to pull for research. Jimmy, ecstatic to be working with his brother, hugs him. Outside, Jimmy calls Kim and asks her to print the case law Chuck requested and to bill it to his account. Although worried that Chuck's involvement with Jimmy's case could violate his contract with HHM and, more importantly, endanger his mental health, Kim proceeds. Meanwhile, Stacey arrives home from work. Mike, who had been babysitting Kaylee, gets up to leave when Stacey pulls him aside to ask for advice. She shows Mike the envelope of cash from Matt's suitcase, and shares her uncertainty about what to do with it, noting that expenses have been piling up. Mike encourages her to spend the money. Relieved, she thanks him, but mentions that this money is really "only a drop in the bucket." Act IV Schweikart receives a fax that includes a new, proper demand letter from Jimmy and Chuck, along with copies of reassembled Sandpiper billing statements. Schweikart and his team arrive at Chuck's house to negotiate with the McGill brothers. Jimmy meets them at the curb, curtly asks them to leave their electronics in the car, escorts them inside, and seats them at Chuck's dining room table. He then ducks into the kitchen to get Chuck, whom he finds disheveled and in a state of anxiety. Jimmy reassures Chuck, helping him into his jacket as he restores Chuck's confidence and leads him into the dining room where Schweikart concedes that some Sandpiper residents were over-billed because of an innocent accounting error. He offers $100,000 to reimburse the residents and cover legal fees, with the caveat that Sandpiper admits no wrongdoing. Jimmy responds by referencing the syringe invoice, declaring pointedly that the inclusion of interstate commerce means RICO provisions kick in, elevating the case to fraud and entitling his clients to much higher damages. After a moment of intense private discussion with his team, Schweikart asks Jimmy what number he's got in mind. Chuck, thus far silent, demands "$20 million, or we'll see you in court". After Schweikart and his team leave, Jimmy panics over Chuck's demand. Chuck calmly assures Jimmy that it's actually a conservative estimate for a multi-state federal class action lawsuit with RICO considerations at the penalty phase. Jimmy falls quiet, catching a glimpse of the magnitude of this case. Chuck emphatically lists their next steps; Jimmy's ready to dive in. Mike adopts a shelter dog and visits Caldera. As the dog is examined, Mike asks the vet whether he still has the "work" available to which he previously alluded. Later, Jimmy stops by Chuck's house with boxes of new paperwork and legal documents. He leaves a box in the car, but is too tired to go and get it himself. Engrossed in a file and impatient to get the code provision documents he needs, Chuck marches out the front door, grabs Jimmy's car keys from the mailbox, and retrieves the box of files from his trunk. He's out of the house - and not in pain. Jimmy watches from the doorway, amazed. Jimmy calls quietly to his brother. Chuck suddenly realizes where he is, and the box falls from Chuck's stunned hands to the ground. Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-108-jimmy-odenkirk-sized-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-108-mike-banks-sized-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-108-jimmy-odenkirk-935-sized-4.jpg better-call-saul-episode-108-jimmy-odenkirk-935-sized-3.jpg better-call-saul-episode-108-jimmy-odenkirk-935-sized-8.jpg better-call-saul-episode-108-jimmy-odenkirk-935-sized-6.jpg better-call-saul-episode-108-jimmy-odenkirk-935-sized-2.jpg better-call-saul-episode-108-jimmy-odenkirk-935-sized-7.jpg better-call-saul-episode-108-jimmy-odenkirk-935-sized-5.jpg better-call-saul-episode-108-mike-banks-sized-935-2.jpg Trivia * The episode title refers to the Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act. * The RICO act is previously mentioned twice in Breaking Bad: ** First, Saul warns Walt that his house will be confiscated by the Feds under the pretence of the RICO. * Jimmy gets his law degree from the University of American Samoa, which was mentioned in Breaking Bad. In reality, there is no such university, although there is a community college. *Jimmy claims to be watching Mozart's The Magic Flute. Legal Notes *Jimmy accuses the care home of spoliation of evidence. *Jimmy claims that taking documents from trash is legal if it is in a public place as there is no expectation of privacy (per ''California v. Greenwood''.) Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga (credit only) * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Kerry Condon as Stacey Ehrmantraut * Dennis Boutsikaris as Richard Schweikart * Jillian Armenante as Paula * Joe DeRosa as Caldera |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Jean Effron as Mrs. Landry * Marty Lindsey as Reese * Geoffrey Pomeroy as Jergens * Brandon K. Hampton as Ernesto * Sam Quinn as Burt * Faith Healey as Kaylee * Tomas Sanchez as Gary * Jermaine Washington as Harold * Janelle Santillanes as HHM Employee #1 * Gene N. Chavez as HHM Employee #2 * Carmela Morales as Vet's Clerk * Wendy Miner-Ashby as Water Aerobics Instructor * Erin Moots as Sandpiper Crossing Employee |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * Brian Barela as HHM Staff * Tim Childress as HHM Attorney * Steve Larese as Dan * Jyl Murray as HHM Attorney Featured Music *'"Son Guajira"' by Antonio Garcia Isaac *'"Coffee Cold"' by Galt MacDermot Memorable Quotes Notes es:RICO Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 1 episodes (Better Call Saul)